starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Darth Maul/Leyendas
Darth Maul fue un señor oscuro de los Sith, el primer aprendiz de Darth Sidious y antecesor de Darth Tyranus. Cuando era sólo un infante, Maul fue entregado por su propia madre a Sidious para que lo llevará lejos de Dathomir con la esperanza de que tuviera una vida libre y en paz. Bajo la tutela de Darth Sidious, las únicas emociones que conoció fueron la ira y el odio. Maul un maestro de las disciplinas de lucha Juyo, Jar'Kai y Teräs Käsi y eligió usar un sable de luz de doble hoja. En los años anteriores a la Batalla de Naboo, Sidious envió a Maul a varias misiones de asesinato político y subterfugio, pero Maul ansiaba encontrar y matar Jedis. En 32 ABY fue enviado por Sidious para matar a Qui-Gon Jinn y a su padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Tras seguirlos a Tatooine y después a Naboo, los enfrento durante la Segunda Batalla de Theed. Maul mató a Jinn, pero cometió un fatal error al subestimar a Kenobi. Tras una corta batalla, Kenobi derroto al Lord Sith. Biografía Vida Temprana (54 ABY a 32 ABY) thumb|left|Darth Maul de niño. Darth Maul fue un Dathomiriano nacido en el planeta Dathomir junto con su hermano gemelo, poco después de nacer y de acuerdo con los rituales establecidos fue sumergido en un baño de aceite, energizado con licor conjurado por la magia de las Hermanas de la Noche por el cual obtuvo unas distintivas marcas negras sobre su piel como resultado de esta iniciación. Su madre, una Hermana de la Noche llamada Kycina anhelando que uno de sus pequeños no conociera una vida de guerra y esclavitud decidió entregarlo a Sidious asegurándole además que con el entrenamiento adecuado, un niño con su potencial en la Fuerza podría llegar a ser de gran valor. Adoctrinado en el Lado oscuro de la Fuerza solo conoció la ira y el odio. Maul mataba seres vivos sin piedad, por orden de su maestro. Durante su entrenamiento, cualquier demostración de miedo era castigada severamente por Sidious, y cualquier petición misericordia recompensada con crueldad. Fue torturado y maltratado física y psicológicamente, al más puro estilo Sith. Para cuando Maul ya era adolescente, su amo lo había forjado como un arma de odio puro, una fanática herramienta de matar. Su cuerpo fue marcado por entero con tatuajes Sith. Pese a todo ello, Sidious consiguió, aprovechándose de su niñez traumática, que Maul desarrollara sentimientos paternales hacia su maestro y nunca contempló matarlo, hasta su prueba final. thumb|188px|Los tatuajes de MaulLa prueba final vino cuando Maul fue abandonado por su maestro en el mundo aislado de Hypori en el Borde Exterior, forzado a sobrevivir solo mientras era buscado por androides asesinos y algún Jedi Oscuro. Después de un mes, Sidious volvió y desafió a su aprendiz a un duelo de sables, en el cual el aprendiz perdió rápidamente. Sidious le dijo que había fallado y le reveló que había estado entrenando a otro aprendiz en secreto para sustituir a Maul todo el tiempo. Abrumado por la rabia y el odio, Maul, en un último intento de desafío, intentó matar a su maestro. Pero el joven Maul no era rival para el señor oscuro y cuando sus emociones llegaron al límite, se preparo para su muerte. Sidious rió mientras Maul deseaba matar a su maestro, había pasado la prueba final. Sidious lo bautizó como Darth Maul y lo llevó a un nuevo hogar en Coruscant. Maul era un experto con el sable de Luz y fue entrenado por Sidious para ser un experto de la forma VII. Lejos de las técnicas de duelo tradicionales para la mayoría de los Jedi, Maul combinó sus habilidades como espadachín con artes marciales mano-a-mano, lo que lo convirtió en una maquina de destrucción casi imparable. Al luchar contra múltiples oponentes, Maul extendía la segunda hoja de su sable, doblando su letalidad. Maul hacia esto con frecuencia para tomar por sorpresa a sus oponentes que no estaban preparados para la hoja extra. Maul había construido su arma, usando antiguos planos almacenados dentro de uno de sus holocrones Sith; basando su diseño en el sable de Darth Zannah. Maul también era experto en combinar sus habilidades para con la Fuerza con sus talentos mecánicos. Sidious dejo a Maul los fondos y los esquemas necesarios, además de darle a su aprendiz un lugar secreto en Coruscant en donde trabajar. Allí Maul construyó su [[Moto deslizadora Aleta Sangrienta|Moto deslizadora Aleta Sangrienta]] y el droide buscador Sith. Sidious también le dio un poderoso Infiltrador Sith llamado Cimitarra, que incluía un generador de escudos. Este vehiculo fue desarrollado por Raith Sienar, el hombre cuya compañía desarrollaría mas tarde los Cazas TIE para el Imperio. Usando el poder de la Fuerza Mechu-deru, Maul modifico al androide de Protocolo C-3PX convirtiéndolo en un androide asesino para vigilar su nave. thumb|left|210px|Maul [[Defensa del Templo Jedi contra los Yinchorri|inspeccionando su ataque]] Maul fue enviado en incontables misiones sangrientas para su maestro, asesinatos políticos, jefes del crimen, comerciantes y señores de la guerra. Maul concibió su aspecto para infundir miedo en el corazón de sus enemigos e incluso de sus aliados. A pesar de sus victorias, Maul deseaba enfrentarse a un Jedi. Entre sus victimas estaba el neimodiano Hath Monchar, quien trataba de vender información sobre los planes secretos de su Maestro para con la Federación de Comercio. También acabó el líder del Sol Negro Alexi Garyn y su guardaespaldas Hermana de la Noche, Mighella, además de con todos los Vigos del Sol Negro y sus guardaespaldas profesionales, del 33 ABY. Siolo'urmanka Una de las primeras misiones de Maul fue el asesinato de Siolo'urmanka. La Batalla de Naboo (32 ABY) thumb|right|210px|Darth Maul en [[Naboo.]] Antes de la Invasion de Naboo, Maul fue enviado a eliminar a los Jedi enviados por la República para resolver el conflicto y capturar a la Reina. Siguiéndolos al planeta Tatooine atacó al Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn. Después de un duelo breve pero intenso Qui-Gon escapó, dejando atrás a Maul, habiendo fallado en su tarea, e impaciente por tomar venganza contra los Caballeros Jedi. En un segundo duelo en Naboo, esta vez contra el Maestro y el aprendiz, demostró su maestría en el arte del duelo con sables. Después de un largo e intenso combate, Maul mató al exhausto Jinn provocando la cólera de su joven aprendiz. En segundos, el aprendiz Obi-Wan Kenobi se encontraba luchando contra el Sith. Por un momento Maul tuvo problemas con el furioso padawan, ya que usó el sable láser para seccionar el de Maul, dejándolo con sólo un extremo, pero la habilidad del Sith prevaleció y le dio un empujón con la Fuerza y lo arrojó dentro de un pozo de energía. Kenobi se agarró a un pequeño extremo que sobresalía de la pared, mientras Maul, desde arriba, sonreía prediciendo su victoria, pero su exceso de confianza fue su perdición. Kenobi utilizó la fuerza para saltar del agujero y atraer el sable de su maestro a su mano. El padawan partió a Maul en dos por la cintura quedando en estado de choque. Maul cayó herido, en silencio hacia al agujero. Fue un desafortunado revés para Darth Sidious pero, para un hombre calculador con conocimiento del futuro, no era un desastre. Al cabo de poco, Maul sería remplazado por un aprendiz más poderoso, Dooku a quien se le bautizó como Darth Tyranus. Sin embargo, once años después de su muerte, la madre Talzin de las Hermanas de la Noche, por algún motivo, creyó que Maul estaba aún vivo y habitaba en algún lugar del Borde Exterior. Talzin entregó un amuleto especial a Savage Opress, el hermano de Maul, y lo envió en su busca. Opress partió, prometiendo encontrar a Maul y regresar. Eco en la Fuerza Como testamento a su habilidad y poder, en el lado oscuro de la fuerza, una aparición de Maul apareció frente al Jedi Anakin Skywalker en una cueva de cristales en Ilum, solo un par de años después de su muerte. Cuando Anakin entro en estado de trance, Darth Maul apareció y Anakin lo atacó inmediatamente. Después de una furiosa batalla Anakin ganó, pero Maul era una creación del lado oscuro. No fue la ultima vez que los dos pelearían.´ Resurrección Holográfica Mientras Starkiller realizaba una de sus misiones en Raxus Prime para la naciente Alianza Rebelde, PROXY, el robot holografico de éste trata de matarlo utilizando la apariencia de Maul utilizando su sable doble. Luego de una gran batalla, el aprendiz gana y Maul desaparece. El doble de Kalakar VI thumb|294px|La muerte del doble de Darth Maul a manos de Darth Vader en Kalakar VI. Poco antes de la Batalla de Yavin, un grupo de adeptos llamado Profetas del lado oscuro resucitó a Darth Maul mediante oscuros medios de clonación, para usarlo como ejemplo a los lacayos del Imperio de Palpatine y para poner fin al corrompido aprendiz Sith, Darth Vader, quien fue elegido como el primer blanco del guerrero oscuro. Estos devotos del lado oscuro creyeron que Vader estaba corrompido por la cultura Jedi para ser digno de la Orden Sith. En la luna volcánica de Kalakar VI, Vader creyó que interceptaría a un mensajero rebelde con los planos robados de la primera Estrella de la Muerte. Pero en su lugar se encontró con los acólitos oscuros y el renacido Maul. El ágil Maul consiguió ventaja sobre el más pesado y lento Vader. Aun así, Vader consiguió sorprender a Maul, quien pecó de nuevo de confiado, al perforarlo con su sable de luz a través de su propio cuerpo, dañando sus circuitos y órganos internos, casi perdiendo la vida en el proceso y matando al doble. Con Maul derrotado, los acólitos fueron ejecutados por Palpatine por traición a su ley. Resurrección Holográfica thumb|left|210px|El [[Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker es atacado por el "holograma en estado sólido" de Darth Maul en Iridonia.]] Mas adelante, durante la Nueva República, un zabrak científico loco llamado Drell Kahmf, recuperó y resucitó el cerebro de Darth Maul en el lugar donde murió. Este científico loco iridoniano creyó que Maul sería un modelo para la gente de Iridonia. Después de dar vida a Maul, colocó su cerebro en una cámara química, atada hasta un dispositivo en donde utilizó una tecnología que llamó “proyección holográfica de estado sólido” que se podía manifestar en cualquier lugar de la capital de Iridonia. Como un holograma, esta versión de Maul tenía la habilidad de atacar, pero no de ser atacado. Cuando Luke Skywalker llegó a Iridonia como embajador, él fue atacado por el holograma de Maul, quien odiaba a los Jedi. No fue engañado fácilmente por la apariencia fantasmagórica del guerrero oscuro, Luke busco la presencia de Maul a través de la fuerza y encontró el escondite de Kahmf. Luke dijo que "mantenerlo con vida artificialmente causaba un disturbio antinatural en la fuerza". Kahmf , asustado apagó el sistema de soporte de vida que contenía al cerebro de Maul. Finalmente, Maul tuvo su fin. ---- Cazando a Obi-Wan thumb|185px|left|Darth Maul en [[Tatooine, habiendo sobrevivido a "muerte" en Theed.]] Sin Embargo, Maul sobrevivió de alguna manera a su bisección y a su caída en Naboo colocándole piernas cibernéticas. Su cacería de la única persona que lo derrotó, Obi-Wan Kenobi, comenzó. Él buscó a Kenobi muchos años siempre estaba un paso detrás de él, hasta que en 16 ABY descubrió a Owen Lars y al niño Luke Skywalker. El los atacó mientras permanecía encapuchado, sus piernas de droide (similares a las de Grievous) eran su única parte visible. El procedió a llamar en voz alta a un enemigo que no había visto, sin embargo, podía sentir. La malvada voz decía haber seguido a su adversario por años, perdiéndolo en Kamino, Geonosis y Mustafar, y haber matado a testigos en Polis Massa hasta finalmente encontrar información importante en Mos Espa de un viejo Watto que finalmente decapitó. La oscura criatura dijo que él sabía que Luke traería a su adversario hacia él. En ese momento, un Obi-Wan Kenobi con el cabello gris, apareció en la arena, y la oscura figura arrojó su túnica a un lado revelándose como Darth Maul, la parte baja de su cuerpo fue sustituido por un par de piernas y abdomen cibernéticos, sus cuernos craneales crecían en forma de corona, tres veces más largos que su longitud original. Consumido por un odio mayor que el de antes y como nunca había vuelto a tener contacto con su maestro, dedico su vida a buscar venganza contra el hombre que tenia enfrente. Kenobi y Maul entablaron un feroz combate en el cual Maul perdió un brazo y varios cuernos, hasta quedar a merced de Kenobi. Con su sable en la frente de Maul y su dedo en el botón, Kenobi vaciló en ejecutar a su oponente desamparado, pero la decisión quedo fuera de sus manos cuando un reestablecido Owen disparó en la cabeza del Sith con su rifle dañado. Obi-Wan dijo que se llevaría el cuerpo y lo quemaría en el mar de dunas, a lo que Owen contesto "Te dije que lo cuidaría bien, y lo haré. Eso venia por ti. Nunca regreses aquí. ¿Entiendes?" Obi-Wan se alejo con el cuerpo de Maul, hablándole a Luke a través de la fuerza, "No te preocupes. Estaré aquí... incluso si no puedes verme." Detrás de Cámaras Darth Maul fue interpretado por el experto en artes marciales Ray Park y su voz era del actor británico Peter Serafinowicz. El llamativo diseño visual de Maul, además de su limitada participación en la película, ha causado que muchos aficionados quieran saber más sobre él. Sable de Luz thumb|right|Sable de luz de doble hoja de Darth Maul|190px Maul utilizó como prototipo dos sables laser que unió para imitar a la espada de doble hoja denominada zhaboka empleada por los zabraks en Iridonia. Eventualmente su maestro Sidious le proporcionó el conocimiento que le permitió mejorar ese diseño original y construir el sable laser de doble hoja basado en el sable del sith Exar Kun, solia extender la hoja como elemento sorpresa en adversarios no preparados para afrontar esta arma. Poco despues, Maul lo encontró fuera de uso y lo mejoro haciendolo mas largo. Obi-Wan logro cortar en dos este sable, quedando solo la mitad, durante el duelo en Naboo, sin embargo no fue rival para Maul aunque este logro matarlo. Apariciones *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''El Consejo Jedi'' *''Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Marked'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *[[Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (cómics)|''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (cómics)]] *Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Arcade-Adventure Game'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' (Flashback) *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' cómics *''Old Wounds'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Resurrection'' en Star Wars Tales 9 (Identitdad en disputa) *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Phantom Menaces'' en Star Wars Tales 17 *''Lego Star Wars: The Videogame'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *Darth Maul: Restraint *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis '' Fuentes * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Sith Categoría:Zabraks Categoría:Señores Sith de la Orden de Bane